1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of managing a job history.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical image forming apparatus stores a job history for each job for management or troubleshooting by an administrator. The job history includes information, such as a job receipt number, a job starting time, a job ending time, a job executor, and a job result.
To manage the job history, the image forming apparatus stores the job history in a nonvolatile memory. When a history check key is pressed, the image forming apparatus displays the job history on an operation display unit.
The image forming apparatus includes a plurality of pieces of information in the job history. The plurality of pieces of information includes not only information to be stored as the job occurs, but also information to be stored after the job occurs. Therefore, the image forming apparatus needs to reserve a storage area for the job history in advance. However, if the reserved storage area is too large, the storage area may be wasted.
It is thus desirable to provide an image forming apparatus that can reduce the storage capacity required for the job history.